The Art of Stealing Donuts
by MangaFanXD
Summary: Stealing donuts from a Krispy Kreme store? Easy for Amu, a hired professional thief. But stealing from a hot guy named Ikuto who happens to work there? Actually...easier. I don't own SC, rated T for safety, and I know you've heard this a million times...
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I know this is actually quite sudden! I love my own randomness! (Alter Ego: No, not really, that would be creepy. She just loves to hear herself talk. Which is creepier, actually. *shudders* Me: Shut up, alter ego!)

*whimpers* please put your guns down now.

Okay, so this may or may not be a oneshot. Depends.

I know I haven't finished any stories at all, but still. Maybe I should write a oneshot sometime.

* * *

Summary: Stealing donuts from a Krispy Kreme store? Easy for Amu, a hired professional thief. But stealing from a hot guy named Ikuto who happens to work there? Actually...easier.

* * *

Amu strolled along, humming to herself. She was cheerful because recently she had just secured a huge sum payment for a gem she had stolen. Shame she couldn't keep the jewel.

Oh, well. She smirked to herself, content. She could always steal it back later. (A/N: Hey, alter ego here. THAT's the type of creepiness I'm talking about. Me: . NO! Amu! *cuddles Amu* Alter Ego: Creepy.)

Throwing her shoulder-length rose colored hair back, she tied it into a messy ponytail and considered where to go next.

A housewife passed by and hmphed. "Teenagers these days." And hurried along. (A/N: XD I don't know, I just wanted to add that...maybe she'll show up again later.)

Looking at Amu, anyone would think she was a normal teenage girl, with a simple sundress and sandals-but she wasn't. Amu had become a full-fledged thief at the age of 10, mastering the art of picking locks before she started to walk. In short, she was a genius thief.

Once the housewife's back was turned, Amu made a face at her back. "Bleah! Serves you right!" she muttered to herself. Amu's heightened senses-hearing, sight, smell, taste, touch-had also helped her rise among the ranks of thieves.

Amu also possessed something like a sixth sense. As a result, much of the time she acted on her instinct even when it didn't seem the most logical thing to do.

Irritated, Amu turned around on her heel and walked forward-straight into a door. "Ow," she complained, rubbing her forehead, which had collided with the glass.

"What's this?"

The HOT DOUGHNUTS NOW sign flashed in front of her, blinking and making Amu dizzy. "Ugh..."

* * *

Groggily, Amu strained herself awake and sat up from the floor. Whoa...floor?

She immediately sprung up, waiting and ready for any attacks that might have taken her out, her hair whipping around her. (A/N: Wow...cannot believe I just wrote such a line. THE SHAME!)

Then, she got dizzy and sat down on the floor, hard.

A Krispy Kreme employee turned his head and glanced at her up and down. "Whoa, calm down. You passed out, right?"

Amu was confused. "Maybe..." she deliberated.

He sighed, turned around completely, and crouched down. "Look, you..." He frowned and reached his hand toward her forehead.

"N-no," she mumbled, reaching up a shaky hand to stop him.

"You have a bump," he declared and got up. "Here, have a donut."

"What's your name?" she asked him warily.

He smirked, as if he were expecting the question. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But call me Ikuto." (A/N: I was just totally going to do "Tsukiyomi. Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Like "Bond. James Bond." XD)

"Alright, Tsukiyomi," she replied, ignoring the last part, "Now hand me the donut."

He handed it to her and she ate it, watching him. "Don't you need to get to work?"

Shrugging, he answered, "Nah. They're just a bunch of fangirls who come here to watch me. Except for some."

Amu licked her fingers. "This is pretty good. What kind is it?"

"Not telling you."

"Whatever." Amu got up, brushing off her dress. "It's not like I'm going to come here again."

Ikuto looked up. (A/N: Remember, he's still on the floor! ;3) "Aw, so soon? I was hoping you'd stay here longer."

Amu shook her head. "Nope. Not happening."

"And?"

"And what?" Amu asked, beginning to feel irritated again. And the last time she had that feeling, she had walked into a door. Not good. So she tried to calm herself.

Unfortunately, Ikuto took this as trying to calm herself down because she was in his presence. "Don't you want my number?" He smirked.

"I don't want your cookie!" she snapped. "Although I do love chocolate chip..." She broke off and looked at him expectantly.

Ikuto was stunned. Not that he would have given it to her, anyways, but still... "Not cookie! Cell number!"

"Oh." Amu considered this for a moment. She didn't have a cell phone anyways. "Nah. Not interested."

She made to go off, but then turned back around. "By the way, would you happen to be a pervert?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Pervert?"

"Well, I am wearing a dress..."

"Dress?"

"And you're on the floor..."

"Floor?" Ikuto cursed himself. Why did he have to echo her like an idiot?

"And I'm standing up..." Amu seemed to be waiting for something.

Suddenly, Ikuto got it. His face a light shade of pink, he stood up quickly and looked away from Amu. "Boston Cream," he mumbled rather incoherently. "The donuts were, I mean."

Amu smiled, amused. "Well, I'll be going now."

As she reached the door, she turned around again. "By the way, thanks for the donuts." She smirked and Ikuto watched as she made off with 2 dozen donuts. Without paying.

Ikuto groaned and slid down the counter, putting his hands in his hands. Now he would have to pay for the two dozen out of his salary!

But...still a bit flustered, Ikuto remembered that he hadn't ever asked her name, although she knew his.

Who was she?

* * *

So...do y'all like it? It's weird, I know...but I think I might continue it! If I get enough reviews, that is...I already have 2 other unfinished stories! (Actually, including this one I have total 3 stories...)

Me: HAHA, Amu tricked Ikuto!

Amu: Boston Cream is good. Mmmm...

Ikuto: Sigh...my salary!

Me: Well...so who likes the chibi/young Tadase? *raises hand* I'm NOT a Tadase fan, but the younger version is just so cuuuuute! Actually Ikuto is cuter, but whatever. Ikuto has to be a teenager in this fanfic. Utau is cute too.

So how about it? Toddler Tadase might appear?

Thanks for reading until now and reading my rants! (Hmmm...wonder where my alter ego went.)


	2. The Guy at the Other End of the Phone

Hello all! Okay, so recently I went onto Onemanga after a WHOLE SUMMER of seclusion from being online. (Alter Ego: Exaggerations, exaggerations...tsk tsk.)

Well anyways, so as many of you probably know already, Onemanga is gone. This is how it played out:

(reading the note on the site) Oh, okay. Onemanga's gone. Wait, Onemanga's gone? _Onemanga's GONE?_ **ONEMANGA. IS. GONE!**

And a whole pattern of grief, yadda yadda, after that. But really.

Onemanga. Is. Gone.

...I just...can't...accept it...

By the way, I'll be posting this note for each of the chapters of my stories I'm going to publish, so...yeah. Just a heads up.

On with the story! (Where did we leave off? Oh...yeah...)

By the way, I was kind of surprised at the...er...warm reception that this story got! I guess my witty summary idea worked. Or everybody that reviewed/viewed my story was bored. Either one, THANKS TO EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED!

* * *

Amu picked up her phone, muttering darkly as she juggled her groceries, laptop, and cell at the same time. Her new cell, which she had just bought with some money she got from a job recently. As a result, she still had to get used to the fake-jingly ringtone that she reminded herself to change every time she answered the phone.

"Everything going well, Amu?" The voice on the other end sounded slightly amused and definitely familiar: somebody who called just enough to be loosely called "frequent" but called so rarely that he only called when he had business, and _always_ with the promise of money.

Amu sucked in her breath. Now was _so_ the time for him to be calling. "Yeah? I guess. You have a job for me?"

He chuckled. "Amu, Amu...not wasting time on any pleasantries, I see?"

She smirked, although he couldn't see her, setting down her groceries next to her fridge. "Excuse me, but I'm a thief. You think I do that kind of thing?"

"Hmm..."

"Please, I'm more of a hit and run." Amu rolled her eyes, pinning the cell to her shoulder while turning on the laptop. "Now could you tell me what job I'm getting?"

His voice turned colder, as it always did when discussing their business, their one thing in common. "Yes. What I was getting to. The business wants you to do a job you don't normally do."

"What? Why not get somebody else to do it?"

"Because you are our best, and frankly, we could use the charm of a girl like you."

Amu frowned. This was sounding less and less appealing by the minute. She sighed. "So what is it?"

"Do you have any virtual spying experience?"

"Yeah, sure. I did a job once through the internet. Why?"

"And you had contact with a boy by the name of Tsukiyomi, correct? A week ago."

"Jeez, can't a girl get some privacy? Do you watch me get my donuts everyday?"

"You stole them, I believe."

Amu smirked again, remembering the shocked look on the Krispy Kreme guy's face. "Yeah, but technicalities aren't the point here."

"He belongs to a rich family."

"Oh? Why does he work at Krispy Kreme, then?"

He paused, hesitating long enough for Amu to think, _he doesn't know?_ "Actually, the Tsukiyomi family just lost their fortune some decades ago."

"Hmmmm...typical lost riches story, isn't it?" She smirked, already seeing past the cover story.

"Excuse me?" He feigned innocence, but she could imagine him smirking on the other end as well. After all, she had worked with him since her parents had disappeared one day, probably getting killed on some job.

Amu cracked open a soda and drank from it before she answered. "Well, family apparently loses riches, but really hides it somewhere? You think I don't know this story?"

"Yes, I knew you would understand. That thing is-" He cleared his throat. "We need you to steal it."

She frowned. "Doesn't something need to exist before I can steal it? And why is this job so special, anyways?"

"We know it exists. We have insiders. People we can trust."

"And...?"

"It's special because it's heavily guarded."

"Nothing I can't get past." Amu inspected her nails, deciding it a nail clipping was overdue.

"You don't understand. It's guarded by the thing it protects."

"Excuse me?" Amu frowned again, not comprehending. "Please don't give me cryptic riddles."

"Unfortunately, 'cryptic riddles' are all we have. The insider that got the closest to their inner circle was found out and executed. The only message she left was the cryptic riddle."

Amu smiled, already anticipating the thrill of the job, something the company had prepared her for with countless jobs already. "Great. Thanks."

"You have to get close to the Tsukiyomi boy and-"

"I know, I got it. Demand the fortune and if he doesn't surrender, just steal it, right? Don't baby me," she said, rolling her eyes. "Bye then."

She snapped the phone shut with a satisfying "clack!" and ended the phone call before the other speaker had a chance to finish his sentence.

_-Tsukiyomi Ikuto doesn't know anything about the fortune: his brother Yoru is the one who does._

_

* * *

_

Me: Tada! So how'd you all like it?

Alter Ego: Pointless dialogue.

Me: Yeah, I know, but it was necessary. For the history of Amu and the job.

Ikuto: I didn't even get to appear.

Amu: I had a phone conversation with a creepy guy about thievery...

So, sorry about the long dialogue, I hope you didn't think it was _too_ boring. There will be more action, I promise!

*hint, hint* Ikuto will be in the next chapter!

Alter Ego: Yaaaaaay. *sarcastic* The suspense...

Okay, so please review!

People who reviewed last chapter:

TaiintedInspiiration, FireheartMatermind, Little Angel of the Starz, BlackButterflyCross, Chaillot, Imbalance, Dante x Amber Tsukiyomi, animefantic, Echo Tskyoski, Free Parking

Thanks to everybody! I promise I'll write a more interesting chapter next time.

Until then,

Tokyo


	3. The Author at the Corner of the Internet

Hello, all! This is your FAVORITEST author here, Tokyo...right? RIGHT?

JK. I know you all don't love me, and I certainly anticipate that many more will hate me after this LONG LONG hiatus, well over a year.

Well, what prompted this break, you ask? (Alter Ego: I didn't ask anything. Me: Oh yes, and your favorite pessimist is back as well. AE: Way to ignore my comment.)

Actually, what happened was, I...had a rendezvous with a little something called homework. And tests. And DEADlines. (AE: Your "punny" humor does not amuse me. Me: Thank you.)

So, here's what's going to happen: I'm not going to have a fixed schedule for updating (like I haven't), nor am I going to promise any chaps in advance of me actually typing them. I'm only on FF when I have time (ah, limited, limited time), so I will be hopefully finishing up maybe just this story and D/U (Dystopia and Utopia) because I would feel bad for leaving you guys hanging when I had further ideas to develop them, which will probably take me the rest of the school year what with school and whatnot, and then I will most likely be closing up shop. YOU HEARD ME RIGHT.

I am making no promises, but hopefully I will be able to say goodbye to FF with a good conscience. (AE: And you thought you had big plans for this place. Me: You're going to die along with my account/stories, you know. AE: Yes, I know. I anticipated it long in advance. Good things don't last forever, you know. Me: *sniff*)

This is JUST an author's note. Sorry. I wanted to write a new chapter, but...alas. I'll delete this author's note after I upload the new chapter.

As a side note, happy Chinese New Year! (Waay late, I know.)


End file.
